Yugi's New Love Life
by Water Princess1
Summary: There's a new girl at Yugi's school. And in Yugi's eyes, she seems perfect! She just needs to figure out if she'll fall for Yugi, or someone else. . . first romance fic in this section, please be nice . . . YUGI(not Yami)OC
1. Chapter 1

You've probably heard this a hundred times, but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. And this is my 3rd attempt at getting a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic that actually gets reviews. They say 3rd times a charm . . .  
  
' . . . ' = Japanese  
  
" . . ." = English  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~  
  
'Hey Yugi!' the high school freshman turned around at the sound of his name, and saw Honda, Jounouchi and Anzu running up to him.  
  
'Oh, hey guys!' He replied back, smiling. They were all in their school uniforms, and they had just left. Yugi had been walking home, but then his friends caught up.  
  
'Did you hear the rumors? We might be having a new kid in our class!' Anzu said to Yugi, leaning over to be eye to eye with him.  
  
Jounouchi decided to add to Anzu's comment. 'And it's a girl that's YOUR height!' And then Honda burst out laughing.  
  
Yugi gave an exasperated sigh. They were always hoping that a girl his size would come. And then they could pick on him. 'It's just a rumor you guys . . .'  
  
'Yeah, but what if she likes you for YOU, and not Yami?' Ryou added to the conversation.  
  
Yugi grinned at that. 'That would be great.'  
  
~  
  
It wasn't' like Yugi was expecting the rumors to be true, but he was sort of hoping they would be. And that she would like him. That would be the best new student that they got in a while.  
  
Yugi's ears perked as the teacher began to talk. 'We have a new student today. She is from Canada, and is still learning Japanese, so please be nice to her.'  
  
Then they all saw a girl with dirty blonde hair walk into the classroom. Her blue eyes looked timid and afraid, and she began to fidget with her hair, which ran down to her back. And she WAS Yugi's height!!!  
  
"H-hello . . ." She barely managed to squeak. She clasped her hands over her mouth, and dug in her pocket for something. From it emerged a book on beginners Japanese, and she began to skim it.  
  
Everyone turned their gaze from her to the teacher as he began to talk again. "You can sit behind Yugi - the short one over there." He pointed. "Yugi, raise your hand."  
  
The little one raised his hand, and the new girl walked quickly and quietly to her desk, and quickly got everything ready.  
  
~  
  
Azita sighed as class ended. She had already gone through English and Science with barely any trouble. What could go wrong now? She entered the cafeteria and looked around nervously. "Where can I sit? No one would let me sit if I asked! They would tease me I'm sure of it!"  
  
"Hey!! Azita! Over here!!!" The Canadian turned her head to the voice that called her name. The short boy from her classes was waving his hand. She could hardly tell what he said because he had spoken in English.  
  
The girl began to blush, and she made her way to the table, and sat down.  
  
"My names Yugi." The short boy began. She turned her head to him, and then to where he was pointing. "The blonde one is Jounouchi, the white haired one is Ryou, this is Anzu, and that leaves Tristan."  
  
The respective people said hi to her in Japanese, and she just smiled. At least Yugi was trying to speak English . . .  
  
Anzu looked at her for a bit of time before speaking. 'Man, what's that English word again? Oh yeah!' She thought. "So, you are from Canada?"  
  
The blonde girl nodded. 'You don't talk very much.' Jounouchi said in Japanese. The girl immediately took out her book and skimmed it.  
  
"It's probably because she doesn't really know how to talk to us. Right?" Yugi replied in English.  
  
Azita said one word of Japanese. 'hai.' They all smiled at her, and began to carry on their previous discussion.  
  
"Maybe today won't be so bad after all . . . I think I've made friends already." She thought pleasantly. Her new life was already taking a change for the better!!  
  
--- --- ---  
  
It's one of the usual beginnings. You know. But this is also my first fic where I refer to the Japanese names \^o^/  
  
Yugi: Whoopee . . .  
  
Just means less time on my Ocarina of Time parody. Not like its less time, but you know what I mean. Stupid school work . . .  
  
Yugi: Yeah, we all hate it. And why is it always ME here?  
  
'Cause you're my favorite guy, and your so CUTE!!!  
  
Yugi: -_-; Why don't you pick Yami?  
  
'Cause he's used too much. I want a fic that's focused on YOU! You deserve more attention Yugi!  
  
Yugi: But why YOU?! T_T 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
~  
  
"Mom!! I'm home!" Azita called from her homes entrance way. She still didn't know her way around!  
  
A black haired head popped out from a corner of the hallway. "Oh, your home." She smiled. Her hair was a mess!  
  
"Are you STILL unpacking?" Azita asked her, grinning as she saw her mother's current hair condition.  
  
"Uh . . . yeah. Well hey, at LEAST I've got your computer set up!"  
  
Azita quickly jumped and hugged her mom. "Arigato!" And she then dashed off to her room, to unpack from school and get changed.  
  
The mother sighed. "I can't believe she doesn't act like this outside of home. She amazes everyday . . . "  
  
~  
  
'How was your day Yugi?' Grandpa asked his grandson, as he entered the shop with his friends.  
  
'It was fine.' Yugi replied.  
  
Jounouchi had a grin on his face. 'And there's a new girl that's HIS height!!!'  
  
'JOUNOUCHI!!!' Yugi nearly screamed at him, while his face was turning as red as a tomato.  
  
Everyone else laughed. 'So, what's her name?' Grandpa asked, a grin crossing his face.  
  
'Azita.' Yugi replied.  
  
'Ah. Nice name.' Grandpa answered back, and then turned his attention towards the door, which had just opened.  
  
Yugi and the others went into the back, and decided to watch TV, for lack of not wanting to do their homework and boredom.  
  
'Don't flip the channels so fast Honda! I can't see what's happening!!!' Anzu whined at Honda, who was currently flipping channels like no tomorrow.  
  
Jounouchi then proceeded to swipe it away from Honda, and flip through the channels himself.  
  
Yugi was looking through the TV guide, and when he looked up (due to some 'OW!' cries in the background), he saw Honda and Jounouchi start fighting.  
  
Anzu sighed. Then grabbed the remote that had fallen to the floor since the two boys started fighting, and then started to do what Honda was doing - at a much slower rate, of course.  
  
Yugi just gave an exasperated sigh as he looked at his friends. 'I wonder why we do this nearly EVERY time . . .' Then he looked back down at the TV guide.  
  
~  
  
Azita looked through her cards. "Let's see . . . there's my Dark Magician Girl . . ." She smiled when she saw the card. She liked to think that this was her soul card, but she didn't think it would be Dark Magician Girl. Oh well, she was still pretty naïve to the world.  
  
Next she came across a blue bird covered in ice. "My Ice Phoenix!" Her grin went from ear to ear now. "This was my first card . . . ." Happy memories were starting to flush back, and she embraced them warmly.  
  
~ "Here. Take this card."  
  
"Why?" Azita was only seven when her older sister went off to college. Her sister was just leaving that day, and Azita didn't want her to go. She seemed the only one that would listen.  
  
"So I'll be with you. When you play this card, I hope you'll remember me."  
  
"Why would a card do that?" The chibi asked her sibling. Her sister flung her black hair behind her shoulders, and sighed.  
  
"It's a figure of speech I suppose. Remember that thing I made for you when you were born?" The older woman then asked.  
  
"Yeah! I still have it!"  
  
"And why do you still have it?" The woman asked, a grin crossing her face.  
  
Azita answered this one without hesitation. "Because it reminds me of you! And I don't' WANT you to leave me!"  
  
"That's what I want this card to do. I want you to think of me. I'll always be there for you, no matter what, little sis."  
  
The chibi grinned. "Ok! I'll keep this card!" ~  
  
~  
  
The blonde haired Canadian looked up at her mother. "So, what are we doing in Japan?"  
  
The black haired woman turned her gaze from her laptop down to her daughter. "You know that I have to come here to work!"  
  
"And what's the company that rivals you again?" Came a younger male voice. The owner of the voice entered the room. It belonged at a boy that looked about 12, with messy black hair (it looked like a jungle, I'll tell ya that!). His green eyes stared back at the woman who had previously spoken.  
  
"I thought you would remember! It's called Kaiba Corp. Though I personally think it's a bad case of ego if you name a company after yourself . . ." The mother replied, staring at her son. They had the same eye colour, and she quickly looked back at her computer.  
  
"So, how was school today Faolan?" Azita decided to start.  
  
"Oh, it was fine. My CEA wasn't there today though. I have to wait until tomorrow until she gets here." Faolan replied, looking at his sister. He mentally changed the topic, thinking, "God I hate this name! Couldn't they've given me a DECENT one?"  
  
~  
  
Azita came in to the classroom quickly and quietly. Getting ready for the day to start, she pulled out her beginner's Japanese book, and started to read and mumble to herself.  
  
Honda looked over at her. 'She's obviously repeating Japanese to herself.'  
  
Jounouchi made a stupid statement then. The mistake was, he said it in English. "I wonder if she has a sister."  
  
Azita's ears perked up, and soon, Jounouchi had a bump on his head. "HENTAI!!!" She screamed at him, and then sat back at her desk.  
  
Kaiba mentally laughed at this. "He obviously deserved it." Then he carried on reading his book.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
There! Another chapter! I thought I wouldn't have the time to do it!  
  
Yugi: Where did you find Faolan?  
  
I searched for boy names. I think it's hard coming up with names. Faolan is Celtic too. It means "Wolf".  
  
Yugi: And what's a CEA?  
  
Certified Education Assistant. He has a brain disorder. He's based off my sister. Lucky for him, he doesn't have it very bad.  
  
Yugi: What does he have?  
  
Autism. Ever heard of it?  
  
Yugi: Nope.  
  
I'll explain it later in the fic then. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
~  
  
"Battle City huh?" Azita replied to her mother. The woman nodded, and looked back at her computer. "What's it about?"  
  
"It's just some random duel monsters tournament set up by Kaiba Corp. I suppose it's a good opportunity to try out the new duel disk system, but there MUST be another reason behind it." The woman replied, typing like mad on her computer.  
  
"I wonder if I can go. I know for sure that Yugi is going to be in it. I hope I'm good enough." Azita began to think.  
  
"Oh, and they said to give this to you." The mother handed her daughter something that looked like a duel monster card (A/N: I've never seen the invitation Kaiba used, so I'll just use my own creative juices to make one).  
  
The girl looked at it. And then gawked in surprise. "It's an invitation to the tournament! Where did you get it?!!"  
  
"Business meeting. We're trying to see if we can get our companies to merge. And the process is going at a slow rate." The woman replied, and finished the conversation.  
  
~  
  
When Yugi and the group entered the registration area, they were amazed to see Azita getting a duel disk.  
  
"Hey Azita! Since when did you duel?" Yugi asked in English.  
  
"Well, I've dueled for a long time. Ever since my sister left for college and my parents divorced. It kind of took my mind off things." She replied in her language. She still couldn't' speak much Japanese. Except when Jounouchi was being an idiot. Then she would yell at him in Japanese.  
  
Joey glared at her. She always found a reason for yelling at him. (A/N: I'm NOT trying to make him a hentai!) Like last week, when she yelled at him for looking under her skirt that time when they were playing sports. To him, it was an accident!! Why can't girls let that go?  
  
~  
  
"I wonder who that is . . . ." Azita was having her dreams again. They always turned out weird. But this one was different.  
  
She was floating above something. She couldn't tell what it was. But there was something going on down there that involved screaming. She hovered down to see what was happening, and couldn't' believe her eyes.  
  
Blood was scattered in a few places, and there were giant duel monsters hovering above duelists. The Ice Phoenix was flying high in the sky, as the opponent was starting to bleed.  
  
"What the heck is going on??!!" She floated there, bewildered at the current scene.  
  
And then she woke up.  
  
She was panting heavily. As do most people when they have nightmares, or prominitions. She quickly looked at her clock. 4:00 am.  
  
"In a couple days, Battle City will start. Man, I must be getting edgy." She thought to herself, as she pulled her covers over her. "But what could it mean?"  
  
~  
  
"Azita! Phone!" Her brother called.  
  
"Hang on! I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming!!!" She said, struggling to get her socks on. They always seemed to present her with a challenge every morning. She rushed out and snatched the phone from her brother. 'Hello?' Good. She was using some Japanese.  
  
'Hello. I believe it would be of your best interest to come to the museum today.' The woman on the other line said.  
  
Azita stared at the phone before replying. 'Who are you?'  
  
'I am Isis Ishtal. You will learn more when you come.' Then she hung up.  
  
Azita stared at the phone again. "Who is this person, a stalker?"  
  
"Mom! I'm going out!" She called. "Wait, Mom isn't home." She left a note for her brother and ran out the door, hurriedly putting her shoes and coat on.  
  
~  
  
The girl walked into the museum. "How did I know to come here?" She pondered to herself, as she walked through the different exhibits.  
  
'You must be Azita.' A female voice said. Azita whirled around to see an Egyptian woman with back length black hair. And some other gold ornaments on her, as well as a plain white dress.  
  
'Who are you?' Azita asked her.  
  
The woman merely blinked and beckoned for her to follow. 'I am Isis Ishtal. And the sight you are about to see will change the course of your life forever.'  
  
Azita looked at her with a sarcastic tone of voice. 'Gee, where have I heard THAT before?'  
  
The room was dark and big. Azita couldn't quite see her way around. 'Could you turn on the light please?'  
  
Isis grinned. 'Of course.' She replied, and flicked on the light switch.  
  
Azita immediately looked at the giant stone tablets in the room. "OH MY GOD!!! THESE ARE SOOOO HUGE!!!" echoed through her mind, as she stared at them in amazement.  
  
She then grew curious and turned quickly to Isis. 'Why are you showing me this? What does it have to do with me?'  
  
'That is where my Millennium Necklace comes in. We can look into the past, and see how this relates to you.' She put her hands near the weird looking necklace on her neck, and it began to glow.  
  
And the next thing Azita saw, was a small village in the desert. Many people were doing their everyday activities. But one girl caught Azita's eye the most. It looked just like her older sister!  
  
"Katherine? What's she doing here?! She's supposed to be at college!" Azita mistakenly said out loud.  
  
"We are looking into your past life. And in that life, you were someone very special." Isis replied to the comment.  
  
"You CAN speak English? Then why didn't we talk in English before?" Azita said, the anime sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head.  
  
"Never mind that. Just pay attention as to what is going to happen." Isis pointed down to what everyone was soon gathered around.  
  
Azita looked to where she was pointing, and couldn't believe her eyes. It looked like SHE was down there dueling someone! "I'M DUELING someone?! Who is it?"  
  
They all turned their gaze and saw Yami there, and his Dark Magician had just been blown to bits. He grunted, and summoned another monster.  
  
"Why am I dueling Yugi?!" She said to Isis. And soon, they were back in the museum.  
  
"That is not Yugi. Look at this tablet." She said, pointing to the tablet she had shown Kaiba a few days ago.  
  
"That looks like Kaiba and Yugi dueling with the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician." Azita replied, sounding astonished.  
  
"Good! You know what they were instinctively! That's impressive!" Isis commented. And then got back on track. "You had a previous life in Egypt. And it was very important. You were a prophet for the Pharaoh. You were his eyes into the future, and you made a good life from that."  
  
" . . . and how did I die?"  
  
" . . . . I do not know that." Isis quickly lied. But Azita didn't know that Isis lied. The Egyptian hurriedly changed the subject, and handed Azita a card.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Something unknown by the Rare Hunters - a group of underground thieves stealing cards and selling them. They are after all the Egyptian god cards, and this is a card that can stop the gods themselves." Isis made her reply in English.  
  
"Why are you trusting ME with this card?" Azita asked her.  
  
"You had care of the card in your past life - I am assuming that we can trust you with the card again."  
  
Azita took a look to the card. "Nepthys, Goddess of Peace?"  
  
"That's right. It can even stop the most powerful of the Gods." Isis took something else out. "And someone I know instructed me to give this to you."  
  
"What is it?" Azita said, looking at it in a queer way.  
  
"The Millennium Scales. They are used to judge a persons heart. If it is lighter then the feather of truth, then they will be free. But if it is heavier, then they will be consumed by a demon."  
  
"Why would someone trust me with this?"  
  
"It is your destiny to have it." Isis replied.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
There. Now I FINALLY know where in the story line this takes place. ^^  
  
Yugi: Yeah. But why are you throwing her into Battle City? And how will you get her on the blimp?  
  
That's MY business ;P 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
~ * Oh, and a quick note on this chapter. When Azita's 'yami' comes out, she speaks a foreign language. In that case, I will just be typing random characters on the keyboard. It will not mean ANYTHING!! So, if you try to translate or anything, you're wasting your time. And this chapter mainly introduces Azita's 'yami' and the Goddess card that Ishizu gave her. Well, enjoy! *  
  
The Millennium Scales sat on Azita's desk, as she sat there, and stared at it. For hours upon hours, she just sat there and looked at it. Barely even touching it, it seemed to captivate her attention.  
  
I wonder what these things do, echoed through her mind, as the light from her desk shined off of the golden object.  
  
"AZITA!!! DINNER'S READY!!" Faolan called up the stairs. But it didn't seem to get the scales out of her mind. She still stared at it.  
  
~  
  
"Alright!! Battle City begins TODAY!!!" Azita cried out loud as she jumped out of her bed, and onto the cold, carpeted floor. She stretched, and hurriedly got prepared for the day. "I can't wait to see who I beat first!"  
  
"What are you so excited about?" Her mother asked, her in the doorway with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Battle City starts today!"  
  
"Oh. That thing Kaiba Corp. is starting?" Faolan entered the room, and replied curiously.  
  
Azita grinned with pleasure. "Yep! And I'M gonna make sure I get into the finals!" She stood a proud pose, as one of her socks was just barely slipped on, and it still sort of hung off of her foot.  
  
"Ya might want to adjust your sock first." Faolan said, grinning and pointing to her foot. Azita blushed, and then ushered everyone out of her room.  
  
But there was something she didn't notice.  
  
Something was looking at her from across the room. It appeared to be a woman that looked like she was in her early to mid twenties. She was transparent. She smiled, and her emerald green eyes shined.  
  
The transparent woman smiled, thinking her own thoughts, and then vanished, leaving Azita to prepare for the tournament at hand.  
  
~  
  
'This kid is OBVIOUSLY foreign . . . she can't even say how to summon a monster!' Thought an over confident boy (who was in Kaiba's tournament at the age of 12 for some reason).  
  
Azita was merely struggling to keep up with his speaking. "How can these people have a tournament without a translator? If I make it to the finals, I'm DEFINITELY going to tell Kaiba to get a translator next time!" She thought to herself, and looked through her hand.  
  
"Well, here's a nice surprise!" She thought to herself, lifting one of the cards out of the bunch. "I summon, Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode, play a card face down, and end my turn!"  
  
The boy looked at her with a face full of pity. 'Kaiba must be running out of people to invite, if he invited a rookie!' He insulted. She just looked at him with a confused look, and he laughed.  
  
The boy was trying to speak English. "Well, I don't have a monster that can destroy your defense, so I'll summon a defense too!" A card projected soon after his words, and lay there. "Your move!"  
  
Azita drew her card. "PERFECT!!! This is the card I need!" She thought, and she joyfully placed it on the field. "I activate the Frozen Mystical Beast Ritual!"  
  
The boy looked at her with a puzzled face. 'What? What IS that card?'  
  
The girl merely smiled. "This card allows me to summon my Ice Phoenix for one sacrifice! So, I sacrifice my Giant Soldier of Stone!!" The pile of rocks [that were shaped in a human form] suddenly crumbled to the ground. Ice began to form around the remains, and began to glow eerily.  
  
The boy started to look a little freaked out. And even then, that was an understatement. Sweat was starting to drip down his face. 'What is she summoning?!' He murmured to himself.  
  
Azita looked happy. "This is how I imagined it could be summoned." She thought, thinking back to the days were she tried to imagine when duel monsters were real. "Ice Phoenix, awaken!" She cried out loud in a triumphant voice.  
  
Something started to rise from the ground. First, a pair of wings came out. They were made of ice, and looked like they had just frozen. Next came the head. It looked like a bird with some of it's feathers poking out of the neck. It's eyes were a piercing orange.  
  
The body came out after that. A strange mist seemed to follow the bird's body, and began climbing over the creature. So far, the entire bird had been made of ice. The body was no exception. Only you couldn't see through the body. Then the talons appeared. But they were a different coloured ice - they were a light brown with a dark orange.  
  
The bird could move its mouth, and let out a shrill cry. It echoed for a few yards, and the bird lowered its head.  
  
"Meet my prized Ice Phoenix! The most powerful beast in my deck!" Azita let out with pride. "This monster has an attack power of 2700, and a defense of 2350! Try to destroy it, if you dare!" She laughed, and then ended her turn.  
  
The boy wiped his forehead. 'Keep calm Tomi! You can destroy that stupid bird!' He drew his card. 'Hmmm . . . no good. I can only set up defenses! This wont' do at all!' He looked up.  
  
Azita's confidence had soared through the roof. "What's the hold up!? I don't' have all day! I have OTHER duelists to humiliate!"  
  
Tomi grunted. 'How arrogant! She needs a lesson . . .' He placed the card face down, and let his opponent move.  
  
The grin still hadn't left Azita's face. "I guess you can't destroy my Ice Phoenix. That's no surprise! That's the monster that got me here in the first place!" She bragged, and drew her card. "I place one card in defense mode and end my turn with an attack on your face down card!"  
  
Tomi glanced at the card over at his far right. 'Damn it! That isn't my Man- Eater bug!' He growled. 'Speaking of which . . . she hasn't attack it since I put it down at the beginning of the duel!' He looked at her suspiciously, and then looked at his deck.  
  
Drawing his card, he grinned. 'Perfect!' Looking up, smiled evilly at his opponent. 'This card shall bring your demise! I activate Raigeki! This destroys your Ice Phoenix!'  
  
Azita gave out a small gasp. "My trap doesn't protect from that!!!"  
  
'That's right girl! And now your most precious monster will pay for your stupid mistake!'  
  
Azita let out a low growl. "No one has EVER gotten away with destroying my Ice Phoenix!!" Looking at her cards, she had to quickly blink a few times out of disbelief. "I bet it could get worse!"  
  
Something strange happened. Her head was in pain. Clutching her head with her free hand, she tried to look at her cards.  
  
Then she couldn't remember anything.  
  
The parasite blinked her hosts eyes. Taking a quick glance around, she looked at the cards.  
  
Tomi blinked. Wasn't she about a foot shorter a moment ago? And wasn't her hair a bit more blonde? The person he was looking at now was taller then a minute ago! But how could someone grow a foot in one minute?!  
  
[Remember the top of the chapter? Well, the 'spirit' starts talking, so it will be random characters in quotation marks! You were warned!]  
  
"huieygh!!!" The girl cried out loud, taking her card and then placing it on the field, without even looking at it.  
  
'What's SHE been drinking?!' Tomi wondered after hearing his opponent go from English, to something else entirely. After drawing his card, he placed a monster on the field 'I summon Gemini Elf!'  
  
The 'taller' Azita drew her next card. " Tsunahzae . . . Kwenatai!" The face down card flipped up suddenly. On it, was a picture of an Egyptian tablet. But there were no hieroglyphs. Then what was it written in?  
  
"Nepthys! Yueas tsunae guahna!" She boomed forth, and something out of the ordinary commenced.  
  
The clouds began to cloud over. Rain started to fall, and then progressed to raining the equivalent that equaled to cats and dogs. A pale blue and green circle started to form on the ground, and shaped into a hexagon. On the inside of the circle, was the symbol of the Millenium Items.  
  
A woman started to come out of the ground within the circle. The woman's hair emerged first. Well, due to the hairstyle it was in, anyway. It was perched on the top of her head, the rest of her pale aquamarine blue hair falling over her back and neck.  
  
Her eyes slowly opened. They revealed two pits of endless red violet orbs. The rest of her emerged from the hexagon, and there floated a woman with an ancient Egyptain outfit, that was a very pale blue. Gold and red bracelets covered a lot - if not all - of her arms, and she had a strange green and gold ring of her finger.  
  
The Goddess stared down at her pray. She had a sad face. She looked at Tomi with pity, and shook her head. Turning back to her summoner, she gave her a look. Then turned back to Tomi.  
  
'What IS that thing?!!??' Tomi cried out in a mix of amazement and shock. Looking up at the holographic 'monster' that happened to stand about five feet tall, his mouth dropped open, and hung for a few seconds.  
  
Azita's 'parasite' smiled. "Raenas, Nepthys tunaka!" She shouted, pointing towards Tomi. The small boy gulped, as he watched the woman lift her hands.  
  
Before he knew it, he was on the ground, his life points at zero. Azita then collapsed, unconscious, with now memory of the duel.  
  
--- ---- ---  
  
That took a long time!  
  
Yugi: Mainly 'cause of school work! And besides, you've been focusing on OTHER fics!  
  
And that's a bad thing?  
  
Yugi: No, but I want a fic where I actually have a GIRLFRIEND!!!  
  
And I'm getting there! I just need to test some stuff! Besides, I'm doing that animation project this winter break! I'll be busy!  
  
Yugi: Suuurrrreee . . .  
  
-_-;;; Anyway . . . I was thinking of changing the name of this fic. But I don't know what to call it! If the reviewers * points to the audience * have any suggestions, I'll pick the best one! . . . and maybe change it alittle. . . .  
  
Yugi: Either way, review. If this gets reviews, then she'll actually update it! And then I'll have a girlfriend!  
  
. . . . . . . . you have to remember that this is a FAN FIC. You wont' have a girlfriend.  
  
Yugi: T_T  
  
Oh, and by the way, does anyone know how to get the italics in a Microsoft word document on the Mac? I really want to know!!! 


End file.
